Sekali Ini Saja Panggil Aku, Kakak
by Nemui Neko-chan
Summary: "Berapa lama waktuku?"/ "Kau bisa hidup selama yang kau inginkan. Jangan menyerah Cagalli."/ "Panggil ... aku ... kakak. Sebelum kau ... menyesal ..."/ SlightAU. Post-Destiny. OneShot. Coverart by Pandamwuchan.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny but this story is mine.**

* * *

**A/N:** Pertama, terinspirasi oleh rumor GS season tiga : Eternity, di mana terdapat suatu virus yang konon menyerang para Natural. Well, spoiler! Kedua, entah ini canon atau tidak? -.-" Ketiga, sebagai hadiah tahun baru 2014 (ngasi hadiah ginian*plak*)

**Warning:** OOC-ness. Un-beta-ed. SlightAU. Post-Destiny. Typo(s). Tata bahasa amburadul. Not-a-very-happy-ending-story. Spoiler (?). This fic is mere fiction, if there's a similarity or resemblance of the situation and the story with another or other story fic form it is not intentional.

**Genre:** Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst(?).

**Enjoy~**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**.**

**Sekali Ini Saja Panggil Aku, Kakak**

**.**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Sosok itu mendekat perlahan. Mata ungunya menatap lekat, wanita berbalut pakaian berwarna biru laut -yang tertidur dan terlihat begitu damai.

Diraihnya tangan mungil sang wanita yang tak tertembus jarum infus itu. Di usapnya perlahan, penuh kelembutan.

Seolah merasakan kehadiran sosok lain disampingnya, mata wanita itu mulai terbuka, menampakkan manik cokelat madu yang sedikit redup.

"K-Kira? K-kau datang."

Pria bernama Kira yang masih menggenggam tangannya itu tersenyum tipis. "Hmm, maaf membangunkanmu."

"T-tidak." Jawab pemilik mata bak warna musim gugur itu sedikit parau. "Aku senang kau datang tapi ... aku tak senang kau datang di saat seperti ini."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Jangan menghiburku." Wanita berambut pirang itu cemberut.

Kira menggeleng perlahan. "Kau akan selalu baik-baik saja."

"Katakan pada dirimu sendiri, wahai manusia yang tak pernah mendapatkan sakit." Goda pemilik manik _amber_ itu.

Kira tak menyukai gurauannya, "Cagalli -"

"Berapa lama waktuku?" Tanya Cagalli, sang wanita bermahkota pirang itu tanpa basa-basi.

Kira menatapnya sesaat, lalu duduk tepat disampingnya. Membantu Cagalli yang mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Cagalli.

Cagalli menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kira. "Kau tahu. Jangan menyembunyikannya. Saat ini saja aku tak dapat melihatmu dengan jelas." Ucap Cagalli datar.

Penglihatan Cagalli sedikit demi sedikit berangsur memburuk. Kira coba menghiburnya. "Cagalli ... itu karena kau -kau baru saja bangun."

Seolah tak mendengarkan, ia meminta sesuatu pada Kira. "Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku bila aku _pergi_ nanti."

Kira membalas cepat. "Lakukan sendiri, kau **takkan** pergi kemanapun!"

Cagalli tersenyum getir, suaranya masih terdengar parau. "Walaupun begitu kurasa aku tak sanggup melakukannya sendiri. Aku terlalu pengecut. Jadi, bantulah kakakmu ini."

"Tidak. Cagalli yang kukenal tak takut dengan apapun selama apa yang diyakini oleh hatinya itu benar." Ucap Kira tegas, masih dalam balutan seragam putih ZAFT.

Walaupun Kira tak melihat, Cagalli memberinya muka masam. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi keras kepala?"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Kilah Kira. Lagi-lagi bukan jawaban yang ingin di dengar Cagalli.

Cagalli terkikik kecil. "Sekarang aku percaya bahwa kau benar-benar adikku."

"Cagalli jangan bercanda." Sekarang, Kiralah yang berganti cemberut setengah kesal.

Tawa Cagalli seketika menghilang, berganti dengan senyum yang getir. "Aku serius Kira. Dengarkan baik-baik. Meja riasku, tepat sebelah ranjang, laci pertama sebelah kanan. Ada sebuah _box_ kecil, berikan -tidak, kembalikan pada Athrun. Katakan padanya, jangan ... jangan sampai ia melakukan 'lamaran' bodoh, nekat dan tak terencana sekali lagi. Ia harus melakukan hal yang lebih romantis lagi. Ajak gadis itu makan malam di restoran ... ehm ... Prancis, beri dia sebuket bunga atau sekotak coklat mewah, berlutut dengan satu kaki diiringi sebuah musik yang indah. Ucapkan kata-kata yang puitis. Beri dia cincin baru dengan batu permata yang lebih besar. Setidaknya begitulah, yang tak sengaja kulihat -saat Manna menonton sebuah acara drama di televisi." Ujar Cagalli ragu dengan senyum tipis. Nada suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Kira tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia berpikir sejenak. Mata _lavender_-nya mengamati berbagai rangkaian bunga di depannya. Jumlahnya sungguh tak sedikit. Belum lagi, yang terpajang di depan kamar Cagalli sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Saat memasuki ruang perawatan Cagalli, indera penciumannya langsung di sambut bau bunga lili, _carnation_ dan samar tercium bau mawar, mengalahkan bau obat-obatan khas rumah sakit. "Akan kusampaikan kalau kau menginginkan acara pertunanganmu seperti itu. Sudah, jangan bicara lagi. Istirahatlah. Sudah kukatakan kau akan baik-baik saja."

Cagalli membalas cepat, "Tak ada obatnya Kira. Bagi Natural sepertiku, mendapatkan penyakit ini sama dengan di vonis ma -"

Kira memotong, "Sejak kapan Cagalli Yula Athha menjadi seorang yang pesimis? -"

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk realistis Kira. Akuilah ... tak ada obatnya!" Sela Cagalli tak kalah cepat. Suaranya meninggi.

Kira melirik Cagalli. Matanya melembut dan terlihat sedih. "Cagalli ..."

Cagalli masih menolak memandang Kira, walau ia merasa Kira memandangnya iba, "Urusan negara, aku sudah membicarakan semuanya dengan Kisaka. Dan aku hanya ingin memastikan di Orb, keseimbangan antara Natural dan Coordinator takkan tergoyahkan. Siapapun yang menggantikanku, aku percaya ia dapat memegang teguh prinsip Orb. Kuharap PLANTs terus mendukung Orb -dalam menjaga kedamaian ini bersama-sama. Karena itulah, aku ingin kau di sini." Ucap Cagalli lirih.

Tak sepenuhnya ucapannya benar. Ia ingin berada di sisi keluarganya walau hanya sesaat. Saudara kandungnya. Dimana di dalam tubuh mereka mengalir darah yang sama. Dimana mereka berbagi makanan saat masih berada dalam kandungan sang Ibu.

Kira kembali menatap deretan bunga di depannya. "Tak perlu kau pikirkan itu, konsentrasilah pada kesembuhanmu."

"Aku menyayangimu Kira. Aku menyayangimu adikku." Tangan Cagalli meraih dan meremas lembut satu tangan Kira.

Mata Kira membesar sedetik kemudian kembali melembut. "Ke-kenapa bicara seperti itu di saat -jangan pernah kau menyerah Cagalli!"

"Kau benar." Cagalli memejamkan matanya. "Aku takut Kira. Kukira aku akan mati terbakar dan terhormat bersama Orb seperti yang dilakukan Ayahku dulu. Tapi, perdamaian -tanpa perang masih lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik. Aku kalah Kira. Aku kalah dengan penyakit ini. Aku takut Kira." Suaranya hampir pecah.

"..." Kira memejamkan matanya singkat.

Cagalli mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana dengan ... _dunia_?"

Kira menghela nafas kecil. "Kacau tapi masih terkendali. PLANTs dan Lacus berusaha menstabilkan situasi. Kami masih tak terpengaruh tentang berita yang beredar."

Cagalli makin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Syukurlah." Kira tak menjawab, pikirannya masih menerawang entah kemana.

_"Telah ditemukan virus jenis baru di bumi, yang hanya menyerang para Natural. Virus tanpa nama itu terbukti sangat mematikan."_

_"Belum ada obatnya. Paling lama bertahan hidup hanya ... satu bulan!"_

_"Apakah sengaja diciptakan oleh Coordinator? Apa mereka ingin memulai peperangan baru!?"_

_"Para Natural menyebarkan kebohongan itu! Mungkin mereka sendirilah yang menyebarkan virus mematikan itu, dan mengkambing-hitamkan kami, Coordinator!" _

Kira sungguh tak menyangka, di antara milyaran manusia di bumi, mengapa harus Cagalli, pemimpin suatu negara, keluarganya, salah satu orang yang ingin dilindunginya -yang harus terjangkut virus ganas itu.

Cagalli membuka mulutnya lagi. "Kau sudah bicara dengan dokter, bukan? Apa katanya? Aku mau kau jujur Kira. Jangan berbohong seperti Athrun dan yang lain. Aku sudah cukup mendengarkan mulut manis mereka." Suara Cagalli terdengar kesal tapi tak sungguh-sungguh.

Kira teringat kembali percakapannya dengan salah satu dokter yang menangani Cagalli.

_"Bagaimana dengan Cagalli? Tolong katakan yang sebenarnya!" Tanya Kira dengan mimik serius, sama seperti saat mengendarai mobile suit dan menembak jatuh musuhnya._

_"Cagalli-sama, -" dokter itu berhenti berkata, seperti memikirkan perkataan yang tepat untuk disampaikan. Melihat Kira yang begitu serius, membuat sang dokter tak dapat mengatakan 'kebohongan' atau sesuatu yang bisa membuat keluarga pasien tenang -seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Maaf, Kira-sama, waktunya ... takkan sampai -sampai matahari terbit."_

_Kira menatapnya tak percaya, "Ap-apa maksudmu? Ada seseorang di luar sana dapat bertahan sampai sebulan! Ini baru ... baru seminggu! Apa kalian tak bisa melakukan sesuatu?! Buatlah ia bertahan! Sementara mereka -terutama kami, para Coordinator berusaha membuat 'obatnya'!" Kira sendiri tak menyadari mengapa ia begitu marah. Bahkan sebelumnya ia tak pernah membandingkan kemampuan antara Natural dan Coordinator. Tapi mengapa sekarang ia seperti meremehkan kemampuan Natural? _

_Ia menyadari bahwa tim dokter sudah jelas berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk Cagalli. Tapi ... itu tak cukup!_

_Cagalli -hanya dia, keluarganya. Seseorang yang berbagi darah dengannya. Kira tak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi. Apalagi salah satu orang yang paling dicintainya. _

_Dokter itu menjernihkan tenggorokannya. Ia terlihat agak gugup di hadapan perwira berpakaian serba putih itu. "Kira-sama, dengan beban dan tekanan pekerjaan belakangan ini, kondisi Cagalli-sama menurun drastis. Kemungkinan ini salah satu faktor yang membuat virus itu cepat menyebar ke seluruh tubuh beliau. Kami, tim dokter kerajaan telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk ... ehm memperpanjang ... waktu beliau untuk bertahan ... hidup."_

_"..." Kira makin tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarkannya. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Ia justru menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tak berdaya -tak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menolongnya. Untuk apa mempunyai pangkat tinggi bila tak bisa digunakan untuk menolong kembarannya._

_"K-Kira-sama?"_

"... Kira?"

"..." Kira bukan tak mendengar, hanya ia masih bingung bagaimana menyampaikan sebuah 'berita' yang menyakitkan bagi Cagalli dan ... dirinya.

"Kira?"

"Kau bisa hidup selama yang kau inginkan. Jadi ... jangan menyerah Cagalli." Kira menjawab tegas dan singkat.

"Hh, ternyata kau sama saja. Kita bicara hal lain saja. Jangan membicarakan tentangku lagi. Bagaimana Lacus? Aku ingin melihat kalian menikah. Punya anak. Apalagi kembar. Banyak anak. Lacus suka itu. Dan aku bisa bermain bersama mereka! Pasti seru dan menyenangkan."

"Hn." Kira tak suka membayangkannya, ia lebih menyukai bila itu menjadi nyata dengan Cagalli ... di sana.

"Pasti dia sibuk sekali. Maaf aku _mencurimu_ darinya."

"Hmm-mm. Dia ... memang sangat sibuk. Besok -Lacus datang kemari jadi ..." Kira terhenti. _'Bertahanlah.'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ehm ... i-itu, a-anu ... A-Athrun?" Cagalli bertanya terbata-bata. Tanpa disadari Kira, pipi Cagalli sedikit merona.

Kira terkikik kecil. "Ada masalah di Pangkalan Militer, ia sampai memaki seseorang di telepon. Para dokter dan perawat sampai takut dibuatnya. Ia tak pernah meninggalkan rumah sakit ini sekalipun Cagalli, tapi hanya karena telepon -yang sepertinya sangat penting itu, ia pergi. Ia menyakinkanku, ia hanya pergi sebentar. Ia kelihatan sangat ragu, sangat tak ingin meninggalkanmu. Mengapa kau menolaknya? Ia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

Ekspresi Cagalli berubah masam. "Karena si bodoh itu telah berbohong soal kondisiku. Aku memiliki tubuh ini Kira. Aku tahu ... aku sangat tidak baik. Tapi dia -dan mereka terus mengatakan aku akan sembuh."

"Kalau begitu percayalah padanya Cagalli. Athrun pasti melakukan sesuatu. Kau tahu, ia bukan orang yang mudah menyerah."

"Aku ingin. Tapi ...," Cagalli mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Aku benar-benar takut Kira. Aku takkan ingin berharap terlalu tinggi lagi. Mengapa aku bukan Coordinator sepertimu? Aku -bila aku Coordinator, aku takkan pernah terbaring di sini." Cagalli tersenyum tipis. "... tapi, aku mungkin takkan pernah bertemu dengan Ayah Uzumi. Mungkin tak juga bertemu denganmu, Lacus, Archangel dan ... Athrun. Aku beruntung bertemu dengan kalian semua."

"Kamilah yang beruntung bertemu denganmu. Justru aku ingin menjadi seorang Natural sepertimu. Terkadang aku bertanya mengapa mereka harus mengubahku? Kurasa kau benar, mungkin inilah takdir yang mempertemukan kita semua. Disesalkan pun percuma. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah masa depan. Dan ... aku juga menyayangimu, karena itulah ... kumohon jangan menyerah." Ucap Kira lirih.

_'Masa depan sepertinya sulit teraih olehku. Mereka menjauhiku. Mungkin mereka juga membenciku.'_ Batin Cagalli. "Kuharap di kehidupan nanti, aku masih menjadi kakak kembarmu. Kita takkan terpisah seperti sekarang dan mempunyai keluarga yang utuh dan tak ada peperangan, tak perlu ada yang dikorbankan. Aku ingin memanggil ayah kandungku dengan sebutan 'ayah', ibu kandungku dengan sebutan 'ibu' dan kau adik kecilku, harus memanggilku 'kakak'." Senyum Cagalli melebar membayangkan hal indah tapi sayangnya, tak nyata itu. Hanya angannya semata.

Alis Kira bertautan. "Sejak kapan kau percaya adanya _kehidupan nanti_ dan mengapa kau masih begitu yakin bahwa kau adalah kakakku?"

Cagalli menyahut. "Sangat **tidak** mungkin kau lebih tua dariku! Tentang 'kehidupan selanjutnya', sebenarnya aku tak percaya, tapi sekali ini saja aku ingin mempercayainya. Permintaanku selanjutnya adalah mulai sekarang panggil aku, **Kakak**! Mengerti!?"

"Baiklah nanti. Cagalli?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau akan hidup Cagalli. _Bahkan lebih lama dariku_."

Seolah tak mendengarkan Kira, Cagalli buka suara, "Humph, kau masih belum memanggilku **kakak**! Tak ada nanti, sekarang panggil aku kakak!" Pintanya memaksa dan terkesan sewot. _'Sebelum aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu lagi.'_

"Hahaha ..." Kira tertawa lepas. Bukan Cagalli yang terhibur malah ia yang dihibur olehnya. Sungguh _sangat Cagalli_, mungkin begitu pikir Kira. Ia tak bisa membiarkan orang di sekitarnya bersedih.

"Sekali ini saja." Pinta Cagalli lirih seraya menahan kantuk.

Kira mengusap pipinya di rambut pirang sang 'kakak'. "Hmm. Kau lelah, tidurlah."

Mata Cagalli mulai terasa berat. "Kurasa begitu. Maukah kau memaniku sampai aku tertidur ... adikku?"

"Hn. Selalu ..."

"A-aku m-mengantuk sekali Kira."

"Tidurlah, aku disini."

"Terima kasih Kira ... untuk segalanya."

"Hn. Jangan pikirkan apapun."

Suara Cagalli makin lirih dan menghilang. "Panggil ... aku ... kakak. Sebelum kau ... menyesal ..."

"Kalau kau sembuh nanti, baru aku akan ...," Kira terhenti menyadari Cagalli telah menutup matanya. Pipinya masih bersandar di puncak kepala Cagalli. Nafas Cagalli sedikit demi sedikit menjadi teratur dan melemah, mungkin ia tertidur, begitu pikir Kira. Seharusnya begitu sampai ...

Ia merasa remasan tangan Cagalli melemah. Sedikit demi sedikit meninggalkan tangan Kira. Kira yang tak ingin terlepas, segera meraih tangan mungil Cagalli. Matanya ikut terpejam. Tak ada ekspresi berlebihan yang ditampakkannya. Ia menyadari, tak ada denyut di nadi kakak kembarnya. Setetes air berhasil lolos dari mata Kira yang masih terpejam. Sebuah pertanda bahwa ia -sekali lagi, kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Tidurlah, kakak."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Pojok Curcol/Bacotan Nel:** *kabur*lari sambil nyerocoz* karena para readers sekalian bakal ngebantai sy T_T gomen minna, Author galau beratz plus cuaca lg mendung di sini! /apa hubungannya?!/

Thx for reading. Minta unek2nya xp~ *hajared*

**Many Thanks,**

**Fighting!**

**Nel. ^.^)9**

**26/12/2013 **


End file.
